


Onwards

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen, Getting Together, M/M, Top Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Ryan go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Written as a Christmas present for the exceptionally lovely lukadreaming, who gave the prompts “and then he sang a song” and “a mountain to climb” both of which are here, in some form or another.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

“And then he sang a song,” Stephen finished, his laughter escaping him before he had quite finished.

Ryan stared at him for a moment before joining in. “That,” Ryan said in between gasps, “is the worst joke I have ever heard.”

Stephen mocked glared at him. “If you wanted jokes you should have taken me to a comedy club, not the pub.”

“I'll bear it in mind for next time.”

Stephen ducked his head so as not to not quite meet Ryan's eyes. He didn't want the other man to know just how pleased he was that this wasn't just going to be a one-off.

Ryan seemed to sense his mood though, and unashamedly tilted his head until they made eye contact, and then drew him into a gentle kiss that made Stephen's toes curl.

“So,” Stephen said, rather breathlessly, “that means there'll be a next time?”

Ryan chuckled. “I might be persuaded to come out for another drink. Provided I'm asked nicely.”

Stephen smiled serenely. “You mean provided you've been a good boy?”

Ryan stood up abruptly and Stephen frowned, unsure of what he'd said to garner that reaction.

“How about we go be naughty boys instead?” Ryan then held out his hand and Stephen’s expression cleared as he took hold of it and allowed himself to be pulled upwards.

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * * * *

Ryan had suggested the pub in the first place because it was so near his own small town house and because, he admitted, if only to himself, he had hoped that he would be bringing Stephen back to it. Their date, such as it was, had been perfectly chaste, but of course it was only the first in the official sense of Ryan having asked Stephen out for a quiet drink. There'd been other drinks, provisionally as friends and with the other members of the ARC team, group meals at restaurants, snatched sandwiches in the rec room, rock climbing weekends, morning jogs. A whole string of moments leading up to this one, where Ryan was kissing Stephen as if his life depended on it.

“So,” Stephen said, in one of the rare moments that his mouth was unoccupied, “not going to offer me any tea then?”

Ryan snorted and dragged Stephen upstairs. “No, no bloody tea.” The stairs felt steeper than any mountain Ryan had had to climb during his training, too many steps, too many obstacles between the front door and the bed Ryan desperately wanted Stephen in.

They finally tumbled to the floor at the top of the stairs, trousers and shirts in a dishevelled mess, too eager to taste what had been promised to continue on to the bedroom.

“Not the...not the hospitality I'm usually accustomed to,” Stephen panted, lifting up his arms so Ryan could pull off his t-shirt.

Ryan laughed. “You're getting soft in your old age.”

“Oi! Watch who you're calling old.”

Ryan responded by shimmering down Stephen’s body and swallowing Stephen's cock in one quick movement. Stephen bucked up into Ryan's mouth and groaned as Ryan laughed and the vibrations had him shivering and grasping for purchase on the carpet. Ryan licked and sucked at Stephen's erection, his teeth just ever so softly grazing against the foreskin before he replaced his mouth with his fingers and moved up to give Stephen a filthy open-mouthed kiss as he finished him off.

Stephen lay spread-eagled on the floor, panting hard as he tried to get his head around what had just happened.

“Wow,” Stephen muttered to the ceiling, his eyes closed. He was vaguely aware of Ryan moving around but he wasn't yet up to holding an actual conversation.

“Is this all right?” Ryan asked, pressing a kiss to Stephen's neck.

“God, yes,” Stephen replied, but opened his eyes once he felt Ryan's chuckle rumble through him.

“I meant this,” Ryan whispered. Then he pushed a slick finger into Stephen who gasped and squirmed, not sure if he was moving away or trying to get Ryan closer.

Ryan pressed even closer and Stephen could feel his erection pushing up against his thigh, hot and heavy.

“Oh, oh yes,” Stephen breathed, before pulling Ryan into another kiss.

Ryan moved between Stephen's legs and gently hit his legs until he moved them up and Ryan could put a cushion he'd brought from the bedroom under Stephen. Then Ryan slicked his fingers some more and began pressing them into Stephen, scissoring them when Stephen's moans became thoroughly incoherent and desperate.

“Need...need you...” Ryan groaned and then pushed his cock into Stephen, eyes closing of their own volition as the sensations nearly undid him.

“ _Move,”_ Stephen barked, his fingers scrabbling at Ryan's back.

“Are you sure?” Ryan asked, pausing above Stephen, his arms trembling slightly with the strain of staying still.

Stephen glared at him. “I swear to god, if you don't move, _right now_...”

Ryan cut off Stephen's words by doing just as he asked, taking Stephen slightly by surprise. He kept up a punishing rhythm, thrusting into Stephen with everything he had, not letting up for a moment until Stephen was keening low in his throat, sounds that were doing nothing to help calm Ryan's racing heart.

“Wanted you so long,” Ryan murmured against Stephen's neck as he licked his way up to Stephen's jaw.

“Yes, yes,” Stephen moaned, his hands moving towards the back of Ryan's head and holding him in place.

Ryan gave a final few thrusts before collapsing on a sweat drenched Stephen, too exhausted to even attempt to move away. Stephen didn't seem to mind, his hands rubbing soothing circles on Ryan's back, and then planting a swift kiss on the top of his head.

* * * * *

Stephen woke first. He was aching in all the right places, as well as several wrong ones. His mouth tasted fuzzy and he hated to think what his breath was like. Sometime during the night Ryan must have thrown a blanket over them both, but other than that they were still where they had collapsed, on the floor of the hall at the top of the stairs. Ryan was using Stephen's bare chest as a pillow and seemed to be out for the count.

If Stephen really didn’t need a piss he would have happily stayed where he was, but he wasn't sure introducing watersports so early into their relationship was that good of an idea.

Instead he very carefully, and as stealthily as he could, moved from under Ryan and went in search of the bathroom. Whilst he was debating whether or not to risk flushing the toilet, he could hear Ryan starting to move.

“You awake?” Stephen asked quietly, poking his head round the bathroom door.

“Either that or I'm having the best dream ever.”

Stephen felt himself flushing and smiled happily, before ducking back inside the bathroom.

When he came out again he was feeling a little more human. He could hear Ryan downstairs, and the familiar sounds of pots and pans being banged about meant that breakfast was on the way.

He padded down in bare feet and bare chest, with only his boxers to cover his modesty. Ryan was similarly attired and Stephen paused in the doorway for a moment, soaking in the picture before him.

Then he went to join Ryan, planting a soft kiss against the top of his spine. Somehow he just knew this breakfast would be the first of many.


End file.
